Oolong's Master Plan
by Marakorth
Summary: What if Oolong's plan with the sleeping pills had worked? Read it here!


**I don't own anything.**

**Oolong's Master Plan**

* * *

><p>Oolong, Goku, and Bulma were just finishing up their evening meal. The three were staying in Oolong's capsule house for the night. Oolong couldn't believe his luck. He was traveling with one of the hottest girls he'd ever seen. And the best news? He had just put sleeping powder in both her drink and in that of her bodyguard's. Soon, they would both be asleep for hours, no matter what. He could already see that they were both starting to get tired. He would get his hands on the green-haired teen soon. She'd tried to fend him off, but no more. His eyes landed on her breasts, and he started to daydream about the pair of tits resting in his own hands.<p>

Bulma noticed Oolong grinning in her direction and warned him, ''What are you grinning at, pig? If you are thinking about peeping on me later, I'll roast you in seconds.''

Oolong rolled his eyes. He hated her temper. She was such a bitch to him. Still, her body sure was amazing in that rabbit outfit. Her previous outfit had become dirty during the last couple of days, so she had to put on some clothing that he owned.

Luckily, for him at least, the only thing that was a good fit on her was a black bunny outfit. Oolong could still remember how his dick had hardened within seconds after seeing her body curves so clearly. It made him decide that he was going to get her in her pants one way or another. It was almost a shame that he would undress her out of her outfit once he was going to start his plan…maybe he would keep it on her until the main event started.

The effect of the juice spread quickly, and Bulma was getting sleepier by the minute. A yawn escaped her lips. ''Man, I'm exhausted,'' she rubbed her sleepy eyes in order to keep them open. ''I'm going to bed.'' Bulma stood up and went up the stairs. She stopped after walking a few steps and turned around with an angry look on her face.

''Oolong, try anything, and I'll kill you!''

That was Bulma's last threat before she went off to bed. Oolong watched her ass intently, promising to himself that he would wreck it apart later that night. Goku promised to keep an eye on Oolong, but the young warrior fell asleep not much later. Oolong chuckled, his plan was about to start!

* * *

><p>Oolong slowly made his way towards Bulma's bedroom, making sure that he was very quiet while walking on the staircase. Bulma could still be awake. It was unlikely, but Oolong was not going to make any mistakes tonight.<p>

''Ouch, stupid stairs!'' He cursed the stairs when he hit his toe against the steps, but he managed to calm himself down once he reminded himself of what was waiting for him at the top. He passed the rest of the dark corridor with ease and opened the door leading to Bulma's room.

He was already getting hard. God, the things he was going to do to that girl. He was still a virgin and had never even kissed a girl, but that was all going to change soon. He was going to get her good for talking down on him the whole time. For calling him piggy every damn time. He made his way to her bed, her back turned towards him, and stood in front of her for a few seconds as doubt began to creep into his mind.

Was he really going to do this? He knew that this was the only way. She would never even think about giving herself to a pig. Wishing for sex with her by using the Dragon Balls wasn't an option either, Goku and Bulma would probably spend the rest of their days hunting him down, something he did not want. Goku could probably kill him in seconds if the boy really wanted to.

Oolong slowly slid the silk covers off her. He was surprised to see that Bulma was sleeping naked. Her skin was now exposed, her back luring him in. Oolong gulped, sliding the covers off completely; her ass now in plain sight. His hand roamed around her butt cheeks. ''So smooth.''

He eagerly shifted the girl on her back. The pig climbed up the bed and stood over Bulma's naked body, admiring the sight in front of him. He had never seen a girl naked in person, and he found himself in awe as he checked the teen's body out. Oolong's pants were getting tighter and tighter during the whole experience, and the organ soon prodded against his lower clothing.

''This is incredible.'' All his doubts were gone. He was going to do this!

Remembering his earlier daydream, Oolong wasted no time to focus on the pair of breasts in front of him. He jumped towards the pair and immediately rested his head between them, rocking his head from side to side rapidly in happiness. He eventually removed his head from its position and started working on Bulma's breasts with his hands.

He slapped Bulma's bosom a few times before grabbing the round, firm pair; squeezing on them hard. ''Funny, I always thought that they would feel like pillows,'' he noted.

Soon, a sound escaped from the sleeping teen's luscious lips, ''Hmphh...''

Oolong quickly jumped away from the teen. Had she woken up? He checked, but she was still asleep. He hadn't expected Bulma to give a reaction while she was sleeping, though. The pig wondered if this meant that she could wake up. ''Unlikely,'' he concluded. The sleeping pills that he had given his two companions were quite strong. He did decide to use less force on her breasts, though.

Oolong grabbed her round bosom again, gently messaging them, one in each hand. He saw her nipples getting hard and started to pull them towards him. Bulma made multiple sounds that startled him, but she did not wake up.

He grew bored of only touching, so he took her left nipple into his mouth while the other breast was still resting in his hand. He started sucking on it slowly, but he couldn't control himself long. Despite his earlier intention to not use force, he sucked on the nipple with a lot of strength behind it. He pulled his head backwards; taking the nipple with him, all while dry humping Bulma's stomach; his foreskin sliding off with ease in the process.

''Hmphhh!'' She was making that sound again. What was it? Suddenly, he remembered.

''A moan! That's it!'' He was making her moan! He moved his head over to hers, their faces inches apart as he taunted the sleeping teen, ''Looks like you want it rough, huh, Bulma.''

The sleeping teen didn't answer, but he knew that he was right. The growing sensation in his pants had long stopped hardening, and his member desired freedom. Oolong got out of his pants and underwear, throwing them both on the floor; a loud thud accompanying them when they landed.

He didn't have the biggest cock in the world, but he had always taken pride in its thickness. His glans was quite wet from all the excitement of the day. Oolong had been thinking of this night all day long and it seemed like thinking about his plan had given him a high amount of pre-cum. The pig glided his member around the teen's face; leaving some of his pre-cum here and there.

He stopped once he reached her soft lips and smiled. The pig grabbed Bulma by her long hair in order to held her head up and pinched the teen's nose, forcing her to breathe in another way; Bulma's mouth quickly opening up.

''Good girl.'' Oolong wasted no time to ram his member inside of the beauty's new opening.

''Oomph!'' Bulma quickly started to breathe through her nose again, as breathing through her mouth had just become impossible.

''If only you could see this, Bulma,'' Oolong said, he could only imagine her reaction to finding his dick between her lips. Like everything else that was going to happen tonight, this blowjob was the first he'd ever received. He noted how wet the area was, letting his dick rest on Bulma's tongue. He began his movements slowly but went faster and harder each time he entered her mouth. The force made his testicles slam against the girl's chin, a painful experience for him, but an experience that didn't compare to the pleasure that Bulma's mouth provided for him.

It felt so good that Oolong could feel himself getting closer to his climax within minutes. Bulma unknowingly pleasured Oolong further, his manhood gracing her tongue with each of his movements. The force that Oolong used made Bulma gurgle the entire time and a gagging sound escaped her lips once he reached the back of her throat too hard with one of his thrusts. Oolong became worried over the sounds that Bulma made, was is possible for her to wake up? He mused over going slower as he hit her throat again, but pleasure won over rationality, and Oolong screamed once he hit Bulma's throat one time too many.

''Shit! I'm going to cum!'' He screamed, mostly to himself. The pig had been so hypnotized by the incredible feeling that he didn't know how he was going to end the blowjob.

''In or out? In or out?'' Before he could decide, white liquid flowed into Bulma's throat. Oolong kept himself inside of her as he released his entire load. He pulled out to see his dick covered in sperm and saliva.

''That was great.'' Oolong had never received head before. Sure, he knew what it felt like to get an orgasm, he'd pleasured himself many times—mostly with Bulma as an image the last couple of days—but this had felt even better than all of that combined.

He could see some of his seeds dripping off the teen's face, rolling down her neck, towards her breasts. Oolong's ears perked up, he'd just gotten a wonderful idea. Oolong smiled mischievously as he sat down on Bulma's flat stomach and started grinning when he rested his manhood on the valley between her firm breasts.

He grabbed Bulma's hands and brought them to her own bosom before guiding the teen's tits to envelop his member. He began drooling, his dick felt like it was being squeezed by two soft clouds. It felt great! Oolong began moving his member between her breasts as a reaction to his pleasure. His cock was already slippery from the remaining cum that resided on it, allowing him to move between Bulma's two mounds without any problems. He made sure that her breasts kept hugging his manhood as well by moving her hands up and down, resulting in her breasts doing the same while he trusted with his hips.

Oolong was enjoying every minute of his titty-fuck, and his eyes started to roam around Bulma's face. He studied her attractive features for some time and noted that Bulma had a reddish color on her face as he moved between her breasts. Bulma's head bobbed up with each of Oolong's thrusts, and his eyes landed on the teen's lips. ''You really are incredible, Bulma,'' he said to the sleeping beauty.

He stopped the tit-fuck for a minute in order to push his lips against her luscious ones. He inserted his tongue in her mouth; exploring every angle. He could taste some of his own cum, but he didn't care. He'd wanted the teen ever since he first saw her. He was going to do everything he wanted to do to Bulma tonight. There was a big chance that there would never be another opportunity for him.

Oolong his focus soon returned to the teen's breasts, enjoying the boob-job once more. The feelings of her bosom against his dick send him over the edge soon enough. He knew that he was about to reach his limit and realized that there would soon be an image implanted in his memory for the rest of his days.

''Gonna cum!'' he screamed; letting out his seeds. The amount was sprayed all over the teen's face. Oolong stood up and admired his work for a minute. This was the one image he'd wanted ever since he started his plan: the image of his thick cum scattered all over Bulma's proud face. His white fluid combined with her red blushing face made it even sexier.

''This is so hot.''

He looked down at the teen's pussy, and he heated up once he realized what was going to happen next. He moved himself closer to her pussy and looked at his semi-erect penis; giving it a few strokes to speed up the hardening process. He grew hard quickly enough and proceeded to spread the beauty's long, thin legs. Oolong caressed them for a moment before positioning his member in front of her entrance. He was now one thrust away of being inside of a hot girl. One thrust away of being inside of Bulma.

''Here I go,'' he gulped, he was about to lose his virginity, the moment he'd been waiting for.

'Take this!''

He closed his eyes and moved his hips; thrusting himself forward.

Oolong quickly opened his eyes once he realized something was wrong. He looked down to see that the teen's hole had spread itself only slightly apart; a small part of his tip now hidden from view. He quickly did another thrust, and another, but his manhood refused to go further in.

After trying to penetrate Bulma a few more times, he stopped. Why wasn't this working?

Suddenly, he remembered something out of his magazines.

''She's probably too dry...'' He sighed, but he quickly reminded himself of what he could do in order to make her wet enough. Oolong lay down, his face pointed towards her dry pussy, determined to make it drenched. He grinned as he spoke to Bulma, ''I'm going to lick you silly.''

He started kissing her delicate thighs and slowly came back to her entrance, planting a kiss on it. He rolled his tongue around her sensitive area in an erratic manner. He had no game plan on how he was going to make Bulma cum, he was just going to lick her senseless.

''Hmmph, go on.'' He knew Bulma was still sleeping. His actions probably manifested in a dream for Bulma. That would surely speed up the process for him. He also knew that someone else was doing all of this in her dream. Perhaps that bandit they had come across a couple of days earlier? It didn't matter though. He knew the real reason she was having the dream and the feelings that went with it: Him, all him.

He noticed her pink flesh getting wetter as he licked her folds. He started to get bolder and managed to put a finger inside of Bulma's hole, earning the sleeping teens approval it seemed, as she moaned harder. He started exploring her insides a bit with his finger, startled by the warm feeling inside.

''So warm.'' He wanted to put his member in so bad but managed to control himself for now, he had to make sure that she was ready. Bulma's breathing was losing any form of rhythm that it previously had, and Oolong figured that Bulma was close to her climax. He put in another finger and was shocked to find out that Bulma's hole was tightening up around them.

''Aaaaaaagh!'' Bulma's hips flew up as she came, and Oolong felt something watery spreading over his two inserted fingers. He removed his fingers out of the sleeping teen, putting one of them in his mouth. It had a sweet flavor. For a minute he wondered if he'd woke her up, but she was still sound asleep. That sleeping powder sure was amazing. He put his second finger in Bulma's own mouth, making her taste her own cum. A line of her juices connected his finger with her mouth once he took it out.

He could still see some cum dripping out of her pussy, so he licked it all up. His snout rubbed against something that was just above Bulma's hole, but he had no idea what it was. Bulma's moaning gave him the idea that it was pleasant for her, though. He would remember that for future adventures.

Oolong grinned from ear to ear after concluding that the girl was now wet enough for the main event. He grabbed her smooth legs and widened them some more. He positioned his manhood in front of her hole and slowly slid his rigid member inside of her wet flesh, losing his virginity in the process. The ease of it was in total contrast with the effort it took him before.

Oolong drooled from the feelings he currently felt. He'd always thought that he had a good idea of what it would feel like to be inside of a girl, but he had been very wrong about that. Nothing he'd read could have prepared him for the wetness, warmth, and tightness that his dick suddenly found itself surrounded in.

''God, this is so good!'' he screamed. He screamed to his heart content. He had just lost his virginity to an incredibly hot girl, and she would never know. No one would ever know.

He grabbed her legs and wrapped his arms around them, using them as support once he started moving his hips. The fact that Bulma was moaning as well made this even hotter for him. He watched her breasts with interest as they bounced up and down with each of his thrusts. Despite his best intentions, Oolong found himself swinging his hips faster and faster as he grinded against the teen's folds, an action that resulted in a very quick orgasm on his part. He moaned as he let out his third load of the night and the first one inside of the teen.

''Already?'' Oolong felt bad about lasting under a minute but quickly felt better once he felt himself hardening again while still inside. Oolong started moving again, making sure that he kept an average pace this time. He became confident once he realized that he was going to last longer this time, taunting Bulma when she let out a moan, ''How does it feel, Bulma? How does it feel to be fucked by a piggy?'' He said the last word with disdain. Bulma had given him a weird pill that allowed her to control him whenever she said the word piggy. Now she was being fucked by a piggy and was moaning as the piggy's cock moved inside of her.

''So good, it feels so good,'' she murmured.

Oolong smiled. He bobbed his head as he licked her legs up and down while continuing his humping movements. This was worth all the comments that Bulma had thrown at him since they began traveling. She was the dominant one in their relationship up till now but no more. Now, he had full control.

He decided to experiment with his dominance.

''Say oink, Bulma!'' There was no reaction. He decided to move faster; his manhood began speeding up, his member throbbing inside of Bulma's warm interior. ''Say oink, Bulma!''

''Oink! Oink!''

Suddenly, a laugh was heard through the entire room. He couldn't believe she'd said it. All this time she'd taunted him about being a pig, used him for every dangerous task, but now it was his turn. Oolong could feel his seeds rising up through his urethra as he came again.

This time, he let out an oink himself.

He pulled out; cumming over Bulma's stomach and breasts. Oolong's white fluid was now all over the teen's upper body, but Oolong wasn't done yet. He was surprised when he felt himself harden again, he wasn't able to cum this many times in a row the times he'd pleasured himself.

Oolong quickly went for a new position. He laid the sleeping Bulma down on her side and lay down sideways behind her. He hold her leg up; opening her drenched snatch, and the pig rammed himself back inside with a lot more force than before.

''Oink!'' Bulma screamed, showing signs of pain following his thrust, but Oolong couldn't care less as she was still sleeping soundly.

Small traces of sweat had appeared on Bulma's body. Oolong wanted to lick Bulma's armpit like he had seen people do in magazines, but he was way too short. His length stopped around her lower back, so he began licking that area of her body instead.

Remembering what feeling his snout gave to that weird button just above her snatch, Oolong used one finger to rub it. The moan Bulma gave him was just like the one he'd gotten with his snout before, so he continued the action with interest. He would definitely look up what that area was called later on.

Oolong felt that everything was going smoothly and had a feeling that it would take quite some time until he would cum again, but he quickly realized how wrong he was. He had forgotten how Bulma's core had tightened around his fingers a few minutes before when she came the first time, but he quickly remembered once his rod started to receive the same treatment as Bulma's flesh tightened around his member while he moved inside, a sign of Bulma's release coming closer and closer. The feeling of the girl tightening up around his member send Oolong over the edge, and Bulma quickly followed.

Both screamed, ''Oink! Oink!''

Oolong erupted inside of her and felt the spurting teen squirt all over his member in return. The girl's legs were still shaking when Oolong pulled out. He returned the girl to her original position and lay down in front of her dripping pussy. He watched with great pride as her juices and his sperm jointly flowed out of her. Bulma was now covered in his cum, starting with the top of her head and going all the way down to her slim thighs.

He jumped off the bed and grabbed some machinery out of his previously dispatched pants. After climbing back up; he used the camera to make a picture of the naked teen. Not for blackmail, just for himself. Oolong felt that he was drained and he knew that his fun was over.

Oolong quickly checked on Goku downstairs, only to find out that the young boy was still sleeping soundly. Oolong grabbed some washcloths, made them wet with hot water, and cleaned Bulma up. He hardened again in the process, promising himself to jack off before going to bed, probably while watching to the picture he'd just taken.

Oolong slid his tongue inside Bulma's mouth one more time before going to his own bed. True to his word, he quickly grabbed his dick and pleasured himself to one last load.

* * *

><p>Oolong woke up the next day, briefly wondering if everything that had happened had been a dream of his. He found a picture resting on his nightstand, reaffirming what he already knew: everything had really happened.<p>

He slowly made his way downstairs with a smile. He found both Goku and Bulma already up. Not that it was a big shock. They had both fallen asleep much earlier than him. He was greeted by the both of them.

He was surprised. Goku always greeted him, but Bulma never did.

''Aren't you cheerful today,'' he told the teen.

She nodded and smiled. ''Of course I am. I had one hell of a dream after all.''

Oolong couldn't hide his smile after hearing this. He had given her one hell of a dream it seemed. ''What was it about?''

He saw the teen blush before she answered, ''Oh, just girl stuff.''

Bulma made her way towards the shower.

''And Oolong, please don't peek,'' she told him before leaving the room.

Oolong smiled, but a startling realization hit him as he watched her retrieving form disappear from view.

His eyes went wide as he screamed, ''I forgot to do her ass!''


End file.
